


【龄龙】八月我守口如瓶

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 无边夜色衬着城市烟火，103.9还放着“难离难舍总有一些，长情如此不可推卸。”





	【龄龙】八月我守口如瓶

王九龙是踩着迟到点儿到的，进门儿就被匆匆赶着上了台。

微信上着急解释了一路，理由找了一大堆，无非就玩的忘看时间，路上又堵车，前面的活抻出来快半个小时，张九龄焦躁地都想上台说个单春把今天这场就和过去算，好在连上了。

“这个演员的成长啊，离不开观众的支持。”

“观众越支持演员越得明白。”

“观众首先是奔着德云社来的，没有德云社谁知道咱是谁。”

“您出去跳舞去谁给您偷拍的。”

不管张九龄说什么小孩都乖乖给捧，心绪早注意不到观众反应上，眼神就跟长在师哥脸上似的，磕巴了一句我我是钻研业务的，这人虽然话里话外说私生，还要暗着提自己。

熬到下场，演出结束了张九龄都再没有笑模样，自顾换了衣服在椅子上靠着，王九龙一阵惴惴不安，忙里忙外的不知道工作人员师兄弟的都和自己说了些什么，后台人走光了自己也还没换衣服，看师哥还不动弹，只得挪过去。

“王九龙，你能不能干点正事儿。”

刚刚怕他不理自己不敢过来说话，现在听到这句话小朋友一脸紧张，心里清亮为着什么，立马站到跟前儿来认错：“师哥，我下次记着点儿……”

“还你下次记着点儿，你就不该在演出前出去瞎混。”说罢都要忍住想掐自己眉心的冲动，问：“眼见着抽签，满场的人都得等着你是吗。”

“不是！”王九龙慌忙摆手，本来个儿高，站在气头上的张九龄面前还是第一时间认怂腿软，快要站不住。

“你没表吗？”

“有……”

反正就是要把人按死了说，方方面面的借口逐个攻破，就算借口说出花来，也找不到比演出迟到更严重的事儿了。

“拿过来，我打两下。”后台戒尺趁手，工具都省得自己找了。

王九龙愣愣地看着师哥没事人一样的示意他拿戒尺，那戒尺时隔这么久还看着挺新的，虽然没有反抗的心思，但是在后台没有安全感，一时有些害怕。

张九龄耐心很好地等着没催他，这后台一没人二没摄像头，坐这么久都快不想站起来了。

张九龄接着递过来的尺子，打人的时候没闲心说教，便利索地抬手，落下时手臂的力量带着仿佛听不见的风声抽在臀上，王九龙身子一抖，慌忙抬眼从镜子里看师哥的表情，意识到这人竟然是在认真的生气，开始后悔自己玩疯了。

过去觉得荒废一些精力也没什么愧疚，只要保持着高光时刻就好，可越来越向上走才懂人生行路中一步踏错都非常难挽回，可以互相敦促着成长也着实不易。

王九龙少年心性，心理防线远比自己理解的脆弱得多，身后疼的视线都愈发朦胧，在这哭太丢人不敢伸手去揉，手不知道放哪儿好，紧紧攥着大褂，咬唇忍着这份情绪。

戒尺抽的重量一点不轻，挨打的人忍不住侧过身，虚虚地挡了一下，求饶道：“师哥，先回去……”

张九龄及时收着手没伤到他，也不恼，抬起头好整以暇地看着面前跟自己提要求的小朋友，这时候都想感叹真是生的好看，眉是眉眼是眼，线条澄澈落拓，眼里像是有雾气似的，耳垂鼻尖都红的惹人怜。

“行，先回。”看不下去小孩在外面憋着委屈，答应了。

  
王九龙站那儿的时候还只是钝痛，现在换了自己的衣服，再要跟上张九龄的步子实属不易，裤子摩擦着皮肤更是痛苦，也不敢出声儿唤前面的人走慢点，跟在后面强打着精神。

眼见着师哥自顾自上了车，第二人格恨不得咆哮真的很想跟后排瘫着啊，心里斗争只一秒，就大义凌然地拉开副驾的车门

要是能躺在云里就好了。

小朋友左手抓着安全带，右手抓着车座的边沿，微微撑起来不想压到身后，怎么坐都不舒服，大长腿也无处安放，又不敢太放肆，额前都冒出细密的汗。

张九龄看得清楚也没什么表示，把包放在小孩怀里就专心开车，不管旁边的人在那儿悄悄地折腾。

无边夜色衬着城市烟火，103.9还放着“难离难舍总有一些，长情如此不可推卸。”

两个人都知道没有解决完，该消气的人没有消气，做错事的人也悬着心，可这当下的所知所觉和森罗万象，起起落落的失重感只有身在此处才能感知到它的意义，片刻的怯懦和迷茫，甚至因为彼此信任在之后全部都可以融化作向上走的底气。

一路无话，王九龙不笑的时候眼睛总是无辜的像小动物，嫌包碍事儿压着自己就扔到了后排座位上，无数次偷摸摸地瞧开车的人，想说点什么话卖乖，又怕惹得人更生气。

“我饿了。”酝酿了半天，车开进车库的时候总算憋出来这么一声。

本来路上越想气压越低，听见这句话竟然想笑了，张九龄停好车拿起来手机，看了小孩一眼，好脾气的样子：“给你定外卖。”

“我想想吃什么。”王九龙无意识地跟了一句。

“不许挑。”

  
张九龄放下来手机，车熄了火手机也锁屏，路灯恍惚，黑暗里看过去面前的人眼底像是有一片海，张九龄沉默了半分钟，语气清清淡淡的，私语一般，“我本来想，算了，但又觉得，不打你怕是记不住。”

王九龙愣了愣，想缩起来，可车里就这么大点地方，躲也没法儿躲。只听得车外面有风刮过树叶的声音，要下雨了。

腿长的人总是坐副驾驶，座位本来就拉的宽，张九龄凑过去，挑起来安全带，右手拉过小孩的手臂，顺着劲儿让他转过身去跪起来，伏在靠背上。

王九龙乖顺地由着师哥摆弄，夏日天长，虽然也没亮到九点钟，这个时候更不会有人到车库来，奈何户外这个概念压着人心，由不得自己选择是不是心悸害怕。

张九龄把小孩的畏缩都看在眼里，只是原则问题越忍越忍不下去，手上也没有停顿，看着他摆好姿势就招呼了上去。

五下一组五下一组，张九龄手劲不小，此时更没有收着力气，大概间隔两秒搧一下，声音有些发闷的打在裤子上，小孩轻轻地呼喊出声，咬住下唇忍痛，身体都绷紧了，施暴的人停下来微微甩了一下手腕，说：“裤子脱了，我手疼。”

小朋友抠着车靠背的皮子，转头看人脸色，夏天的裤子本来也薄，哪有阻隔，怯懦着张口就拒绝，“我不要……”

“不要就去后座，把戒尺从我包里拿过来。”

  
王九龙垂着眼睛要哭出来，明明夜晚温和，却觉得浑身都不舒服。人有的时候就是心存侥幸，想去中心化，殊不知权威之所以是权威，肯定有他的道理。

都到家门口儿了张九龄没有什么耐心跟他耗，自己动手给这个不肯就范的小孩脱裤子，夜色清丽，听见小孩忍隐的呜咽声，就算经历一百万回，依然觉得羞耻难当。

张九龄不急不缓地用巴掌打他，左手到用的时候真是一点都没有不方便，想反正外卖堵在路上，能这一次记住教训以后得省多少心。

黑暗把羞怯、恐惧和无助都遮掩了下去，唯是疼痛难捱，臀上油泼般的疼痛一层一层加深，偏偏逃不掉，他肤色白，鬓角背上都出了层汗，着急小劲儿小劲儿的喘气，每一巴掌搧下来就是一抖，还没哭完这一下又一下盖上来，生生地被疼哭了。

“呜，师哥你别打我了……”

“疼啊……”

王九龙疼的难耐，稍稍侧过身子想躲，被人拉过来，接着就挨了更狠的一记，张九龄语气不善的告诫他：“别躲。”

“师哥！”红着眼睛的小兔子有点怕，慌了神儿似的软着声音喊，哀求意味明显。

车里不算狭窄，可实在也不是宽敞的地方，私密的空间鼻音和明显在忍耐的抽噎清晰可闻，张九龄敷衍地应了一声便不再理他，专心往他身后盖巴掌，一次次着肉累加，力道足以给人带来正经的威慑力。

臀肉暴露在空气中可怜地随着搧打颤抖，漂亮的线条若不是在受罚看着还充满美感，就是两人都没心思欣赏，王九龙没有办法躲过，一直在小声地哭，这种时候也能感觉到安全带虚无地在背后拦着，奈何颤抖瑟缩，也是不敢再乱动，心底万分委屈，泪水流了一脸。

“呜呜……”

“我下回定闹钟好不好……”

“师哥啊，张九龄……”

慈悲不能被归咎于人的底色，除非在面对爱的人，反正张九龄总是心软的，小孩哭的可怜，抽泣停不下来，手覆上去人就怕的一抖，臀肉滚烫，边缘还能触摸到肿起来的指印，任谁也继续不了。

偶尔会想，一定是非常的信任感，才会在任何时候都放心的把自己交给对方，心理上，或者生理上，觉得不会被伤害到，情绪迎来送往，只有他是正中红心的机缘。

叹了口气，张九龄帮着把裤子给提上来，王九龙看师哥不打了更是要哭，也不要形象，身子板不住跪坐下来去拉对方的手，擦了半天鼻涕眼泪，握过来的手湿漉漉的，张九龄没有言语，反手握住再抽出纸巾来把手给擦干净，蹙眉说道：“不许揉眼睛了。”

“我疼……”

“我手也疼。”胡乱给人揉两下，想打开灯又觉不方便，拎起包就下车了。

甩上车门，绕到副驾驶把门给人打开，王九龙还是跪坐在座位上的姿势，愣愣地看着师哥过来，小鹿似的眼睛茫然无措。

张九龄心疼，放缓了语气：“走啊。”

王九龙哭得声音沙哑，清了清嗓子，扶着车门挪下来，抬眼小心翼翼地看跟前这人的表情，刚刚被吓得委屈，怕了，现下没落着心宽，难过又涌上来。

都不哄我。

从属关系挺相互的，可这两个人像是把对方的筹码锁在了保险箱里，妥帖放好标记永不使用。

没有保留绝对托付的片刻，也会感觉到非常柔软的“失重感”，仿佛愿意交予的和安置的心情都有枝可依，生出根茎来似的不用抽身，在想和世界做几分钟陌生人的时候，了然此处可供心安，万分珍贵。

进屋领到床边上，思虑一秒，声音温和，像要逗一逗小朋友，说道：“坐下。”

王九龙眉眼都皱起来可怜地看着面前的人，乖顺的，撒娇的，委屈的，心里一千一万个不愿意。

看他犹豫，张九龄出言吓唬：“要不你先去坐椅子上写个两千字的保证给我？”

王九龙又一副委屈的样子，赌气般往床上一座。对他的顺从没有意外，张九龄抬手揉了揉他头发，满脑袋的汗，看得人恨不得要抱着哄，笑着摇了摇头，又给擦眼泪，道：“后悔了吗。”

“后悔。”，忏悔之情犹如滔滔江水东流去山无棱天地合我再也不想和师哥相悖。

“非要这样才听话。”

“你还喜欢我吗。”服从恐惧的人一点也不卑微，王九龙摸透师哥的脾气，这么问就是放过自己不生气了，任随眼泪扑簌簌落也不擦，就非要摆出一副可怜巴巴的样子，软着声音求安慰。 

“喜欢。”看着这模样也严肃不起来，笑眯眯的。

得到肯定的答案，自然百尺竿头更进一步：“喜欢我什么。”

“喜欢，喜欢你人尽皆知的优点，喜欢你的冲突，喜欢你说每句话，喜欢你的各种样子。”

“哎拿个外卖。”还没说完张九龄笑着站起身，手还不忘给小孩脸上抹了把眼泪，王九龙屁股疼，纵使床再软，只要是碰着身后就疼，身后疼起来就止不住的想作一会儿，视线跟着师哥走，眼见人拿外卖拆包装也不过来，自觉开始哼哼唧唧。

张九龄喜欢他不管不顾地跟自己耍赖，好笑地端着外卖坐到床边儿来，这个时候不闹脾气就不是王九龙，说什么也不吃，九龄眼角眉梢带笑，看着他，心里感叹自己是这样地接近这个美好的人，但是威胁孩子还不是信手拈来吗：“不吃就趴这儿，咱再来一回。”

不敢相信自己听到了什么，开始耍赖：“你欺负人……”

“冤枉啊，我只欺负你来着。”张九龄不止使用暴力，说话也要抄便宜，顿了顿话头又问：“你这么闹腾还是好孩子吗。”

被师哥的逻辑堵到无话可说，眼眶还红着，气急败坏地嚷：“你喂我！”

嚷嚷什么，端过来了可不就是来喂的吗。  
张九龄被可爱到觉得心脏快有了膝跳反应，脉络分明，本能地又多爱一遍。


End file.
